


Knights of Ocira

by Coyote_Wrangler



Series: Ociran Odysseys [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anthropomorphic, Dragons, Furry, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyote_Wrangler/pseuds/Coyote_Wrangler
Summary: A plague sweeps the whole of the known world, war ravages the medieval countries, and a new evil arises. Dragons have razed Rome, the Pope is dead, and the nation's are clueless. Seven unfortunate souls from the warring nations band together, but will they kill each other before the quest is complete?
Series: Ociran Odysseys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857415





	1. Italia

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not my main focus. If you would like to help write it, or have a story idea, message me, but I am still getting used to the AO3 layout.

Sleeping peacefully, an old wolf and his wife lay in bed, the cool summer air keeps their lavish home comfortable. The Italian wolves enjoy the easy life, in exchange that Fabrizio De Luca pledges his swords to fight the ever present enemy to the north of the peninsula. The moon wanes overhead, casting little light on the villa they reside over. The fields of wheat, barley, and corn provide little nourishment to the citizens, but the beating heart of the villa is in the livestock. The cattle allow the small community to thrive off of the dying masses across western Europe. Allevatori trek to Venice with livestock in tow, they are paid for their previous work and return home. A cycle with flaws, but this is the only way to make money for this small villa. A small market lies just inside the boundaries, a place where merchants sell their wares and customers browse to make their lives more comfortable. 

The small villa slowly wakes as the moon sets beyond the horizon. The citizens begin their lives, the old collie blacksmith opens his doors. Life begins in this quaint villa. Fabrizio rises from his bed, kisses his wife, and puts on his town clothes and red cloak. The grey wolf places his longsword on his hip, exits through the door of his home, and wanders the street with his head held high. Many of his citizens wave and greet the old wolf. 

"Buongiorno, signor Fabrizio." The innkeeper, a black bear in a green tunic, greets warmly, "How are the grandchildren doing? Wanting to be like grandpa?" 

Chuckling whole heartedly, the old wolf replies to the bear with a smile, "My daughter wants them to be tailors and smiths." 

The two men share a laugh as Fabrizio departs to mingle with his villa residents, his animals. The fox bakers wave for the wolf, with a warm smile the old man approaches calmly. The male has a worried expression as his wife sits in the streets holding her swollen belly. Quickly, Fabrizio kneels beside her and holds her hand. His golden eyes calm her and she speaks with anger and fear. 

"The urchins shoved me, and stole our money!" she cries out cradling herself, begging for the urchins to be dealt with before they hurt someone else. 

Sighing, Fabrizio stands and walks to the hideout the children use. Many have came to him complaining about this group of children, but they normally roughhouse or get to loud. This is the first they've stolen from someone, and this time they have hurt Clara, the baker's wife, and her baby. Rounding the corner of a white two story house, he hears the group laughing and celebrating along with crying of a child. Five boys, two collie twins, one bear, a deer, and his grandson, all around ten years old are jumping around excitedly holding the coin purse that was stolen from bakers. Looking closer he sees a fox girl in the dirt, her bright blue dress ruined; her fur matted. Fabrizio is furious, but stifles a growl in his throat for the moment. 

"And where did this money come from?" the old wolf asks deeply, but still not growling, "Why is this girl crying and bruised?" 

The children turn quickly and instantly fall silent at the villa owner, Knight Fabrizio; his eyes linger over the brown wolf because in his paws is a coin purse. The older wolf approaches the fox girl and carries her gently in his arms. Fabrizio motions for the group to follow him, the children do as told and follow, silent and guilty. 

The expectant Clara is now up and holding her husband tightly. They do not see the group of miscreants following the knight in his red cloak and carried girl. He stops just short of the foxes, and forces the children in front of him. Marco, the husband, glares daggers at the children as they approach sullenly, his wife shows compassion to them for getting caught by the knight. 

"Return the coins and scusati." Fabrizio demands. 

His grandson gives the coin purse to Marco, and mutters his apologies. The four say the same apology without heart. 

"You could have killed Clara's baby." Fabrizio scolds before he finally growls at the children, "Your parents will hear about it." 

"Mamma, they hurt me." The girl cries jumping out of Fabrizio's arms to Clara's comforting embrace. 

Fabrizio makes the children follow him to each of their homes. The parents are furious at the stupidity and cruelty their children have accomplished. His grandson is the last one left to punish. 

"Your madre won't have a say this time." The old wolf yells grabbing two sparring swords, "You will have to beat me or I give up! Capire?" 

The brown pup lets the wooden sword fall to the ground, tears welling in his eyes. He is terrified of fighting his grandfather, a trained knight. The boy kneels and sobs, realizing his misdeed. He could've taken a life, hurt a woman, and he let the others hurt that little girl. He should be better than this, he should be training to become like his grandfather, a strong; brave knight. 

"You are right, nonno! I want to correct my wrong!" The pup says on his knees, "I wanna be like you! " 

Kneeling to his grandpup, Fabrizio looks in his blue eyes. His paw dries away tears, and with a stern wanting, the knight carries the boy into his home. 

The wife, Elena, sits in the study with a book in her lap. It is uncommon for a woman to be well versed in written studies, but with patience, Fabrizio has taught her as a noblewoman. Her grey and brown fur, are as smooth as the silk she wears, her blue eyes hold a soft kindness, and her smile eases the tensest of situations. She has the grace of a feline, and the warmth of a loving fire in its place within a home. She oversees many expenses and advice for when her husband is away. 

"Our grandson will be taught as my squire." Fabrizio announces with the nervous squire by his side. 

Both mother and grandmother look shocked, and attempt to argue. They say 'he could get hurt' and 'he is just a child.' Fabrizio does not listen, this is the final decision for this matter. 

"Ocira has razed Roma!" an elk yells running through the villa in hysterics, "Il Papa is dead!" 

The Devil's dragon. Stories told of this beast, she was once a beautiful queen, but her lack of faith turned her into this nightmarish beast. Roma had been razed, Papa Francesco is now dead. The papal power is no more, the church has no leader. 

"Grandson, stay with your mother." Fabrizio leaves his family, mounts his white steed and rides to Germania. 

Under his breath, he speaks what he fears, "Arrivederci, la mia famiglia. Prega per me."


	2. Deutschland

Snow covers much of the forest ground, a clan of foxes gather around fires, shelters, or around one another. Strong bodied, tactful, and resourceful, the German foxes have began a new settlement in the far reaches of the Black Forest. The smell of sausage fills the air, chatter echoes, and a tune carries in the wind. Very few men stay in the settlement of twenty-three, due to warfare with Hungary, only the old men, the leader, and the children stay behind.

Children play hide and seek in the snow covered woods without a care. A girl with bright green eyes, chooses her spot in a fallen trunk and waits patiently for her friend to seek her and the other five. The son of the chief slowly stalks through the forest, seeking the children. A smile on his face as he passes the girl's spot, knowing where she is from her scent. He chooses not to 'find' her yet; rather he seeks the other children.

The son of the chief is nearly a man, and knows of his duty to fight for the German people the Hungarian armies slaughtered. Hundreds of men and children bled dry, woman sodomized until exhaustion ends them, infants stolen to be trained as the enemy. The coward wolves know nothing of honor on the battlefield. Blood poisons the German lands as the are pushed out of their homes to flee or die. The worst is the fate worse than death, the impalement the Hungarians have done to countless victims.

"Sigmund, gather the kinder und return!" His mother calls out to the forest.

"Ja Mutter!" Sigmund returns the call, "Kinder, let's go Zuhause."

Slowly, the children come out of hiding. They look disappointed that their game has to end, but decide it is for the best. Trekking ten yards through the forest, they are in the warm grouping of homes that are settled within the thick wood. Gathered in the center, is the clan and His Majesty himself.

The king holds himself with pride as the young fox kneels, sword in front of him.

"Mein King, how may I be of service?" Sigmund averts his gaze away from the royal fox.

"I need someone to fight for Europa as a whole." The king says before somberly speaking, "Drachen have killed Seine Heiligkeit. The church is unsure if this is the wrath of Gott or a test of faith."

Looking up from his kneeling, Sigmund sees fear in his kings brown eyes. The pope truly is dead. Slowly rising, sheathing his sword, he towers above his king. The clan bows their heads in grief as their church leadership is now resting beside God himself.

"Europa is starting a new Kreuzzug." The king speaks looking Sigmund in the eye, "An Italiener has traveled far to request the greatest swordsman in the country. He was killed by the Ungarisch, you were the only one still able to swing a blade."

Sigmund takes a breath. Is he willing to put his life on the line, to leave his clan unprotected from the Hungarians? French? Bandits? Ferals? Will he even make it to fight the dragon? Will he even make it to Aachen? He knew his duty was to fight, but he is still barely a man.

"Mein King, I cannot abandon my clan with the dangers nearby." Sigmund speaks hesitant about declining an offer from the king.

The king pats the boys shoulder to speak calmly, "I will have Soldaten to protect your clan. Let's go, we've a long ride."

"May I say farewell Mien King?" Sigmund speaks with worry.

Giving him a nod, the king waits for Sigmund to say goodbye to his home. A tall graying tod comes forward.

Sigmund puts an arm over his shoulder in a hug, "Leb wohl, Vater. Schütze die Mutter."

Breaking away, a graying vixen holds him tightly, tears begin welling in her eyes, "Ich liebe dich, Mutter." 

His chest hurts knowing he is leaving his family behind. A tight ache forming as his breathing increases in pace. His mother refuses to let go, but she releases despite wanting to protect him. Her green eyes match Sigmund's own in color and fear. One more approaches him.

A sleek; slender vixen with blue eyes pulls his muzzle to hers and gives him a passionate; longing farewell kiss. Pulling away, she rests her head on his chest to hear his beating heart. Her ears flatten in fear for her suitor. The moment weighs heavy on his heart, he doesn't want to let go. Pulling away, Sigmund returns to the king's side and mounts the horse. Nodding at his clan, the king and boy ride off to Aachen.

Regret lingers in the boy's heart, tempted to abandon the king and live his life at home. How easy it would be to stay and avoid fighting a dragon. Just let all of Europa burn to the plague bringers. He knows. That if the dragons continue to live, everything he knows will be burnt to cinder, much like the Holy City. His lover; his parents; his clan all of it gone because he was afraid to leave home. He doubts that he has made the right decision to abandon his clan, but this is the only way to keep them safe.


	3. Espana

Spain, land of wealth and beautiful women, the city of Madrid is where the culture beats vibrantly with a passion to dull the rest of the country. Her colors wave for this is the final day of Carnival. Alcohol is served to those who are capable of holding more, foods cooked to keep the populace spending more of their money on trinkets that hold no purpose. The street is crowded as women dance in yellow and red dresses to the sound of their city, men singing merrily as wives and children play and chatter about. Alas this is also a sad day for one resident of the city.

Her name is Catalina Palau, and she is a widow with three daughters. June, her youngest and most curious; Avin, her accidental middle daughter; Sara her second eldest and most stubborn. Today though, Catalina and Avin stay home while her other wolves run amok in the streets.

Avin, an intimidating looking woman at first glance is no more than a shy pup looking for her place to belong in life. She has dark blue eyes, much like her father. Her fur is a mix of gray, brown and a white tail tip, making her stand out and often confused for a fox. She is one of the few women who can read, her step father has taught her numbers and writing so that Avin may help them run the bakery business.

Avin looks out to the street to see Carnival in full swing with the setting sun. Whining quietly, she longs to be out there with her sisters, who have probably stolen a few purses of coin. She knows this is wrong to steal, but they need the money. They are overtaxed, poor, and any men in the family have enlisted to fight the Portuguese, or perished to them.

"Madre, may I leave now?" Avin asks placing the last sack of flour in the corner.

Her mother's dark furred face looks to the street and nods, not speaking a word. Kissing her mothers forehead, Avin exits their home and wanders the streets in search for her sisters. Today is not a day to be celebrating with ale, it is a day of mourning for Avin's family. Their brother, Luis, has lost his life in battle against then Portuguese. Heaven has gained a kindhearted wolf with his passing. Luis is the one who has taught the sisters that a smile and generosity can make a difference in anyone's day.

"Hola hermosa chica. What are you doing out here by your lonesome?" a fox, wrecking of alcohol, smiles with confidence.

"Hector, you've drunken too much again." Avin says with a sigh, "Idiota, you'll get robbed if you keep doing this."

The sky turns black as a thunderous crack reverberates within the city. A storm is rolling in. sighing, knowing that she will get soaked if she takes Hector home to his wife, she wraps her arm under his and leads him to his home. The sky begins to release a light drizzle as they leave Carnival. The fox barely standing as Avin is forced to bear a majority of his weight.

"Your wife needs to beat your head in from time to time." She mutters slowly walking down the street with passersby laughing at the sight of the wolf struggling to walk a fox, "Madre de Dios, you reek."

The rain is now falling heavily, puddles forming on the street make the stone slick. Avin grumbles inwardly at herself as she now drags the fox by the shirt collar to his home. Hector has passed out five minutes ago, uncaring of his current vulnerability in the open to be robbed. Unladylike swears come from her soaked muzzle as she stumbles, losing her footing.

"Bastardo Borracho, I don't have time for this." She grumbles looking her body over.

Her brown and gray arm fur sticking to the skin making her look thinner. Her dress no longer has its sway or fluffed appearance. Carnival was supposed to be a day for her to relax after a long year of work. Avin looks at the fox and slaps him in a way to relieve her anger and to attempt waking him. He snores louder, she slaps him once more with swears.

"Estúpido, this was my mother's. I wanted to feel beautiful for once!" Avin growls slightly slapping the fox once again, "I could have left you there, but no, I did the right thing. Dumb, hijo de puta."

Thunder resounds in the sky as she resumes dragging the drunken fox home. She is furious that the one day she can show her feminine side was ruined because her mother's friend had too much to drink. A thunderous sound echoes the city once more, this is not thunder. Looking up, the dark clouds show nothing, purple lightning cracks across the sky. A silhouette hides within. A large; horned; winged silhouette with a demonic roar echoing in the city.

"Madre de Dios, El Diablo." Avin gasps as the winged beast flies closer.

Her heart pounds as she sees death coming from the sky. Roaring, the beast spits fire on the city. Madrid is under attack by a hell beast. The flames burn strongly in this downpour. The fires of Hell have touched upon Earth, scarring God's creations. Screams of pain and panic resound as the citizens of Madrid attempt to escape the beast. Soldiers rush in with bows, but they are put down before an arrow was notched. The dragon, has landed in the city. Four legs walk through buildings that many call home.

"Mi Familia!" she exclaims, dropping the fox to sprint home. "Dios los dejó a salvo."

She rounds the street corner, her home is burning, the dragon fast approaching with a roar to destroy everything. Running inside, Avin calls out to her sisters and mother. No reply. Again she calls for them, and again no reply. Running up the stairs, she enters her mother's room to find a large golden reptilian eye staring back at her. The pupil narrows as the head turns to bite or unleash hellfire on the wolf. The floor beneath her collapses, sending her to the bottom entryway. Pushing herself up, the floor collapses again to the basement. Looking up at the hole in the floors above, she cries.

She cries not in pain or fear, but of hatred and mourning. Today was supposed to be her day, it was supposed to be a chance to let her true self out. That drunken fox caused her to miss most of Carnival, but this dragon ruined everything. Her family is missing. Are they still even alive? Does she even have a family anymore? Does Madrid still even stand? Is she going to die in the basement like a coward?


End file.
